Time is Ticking
by The Stormtrooper ask
Summary: Space is a wide place (that rhymes…)quiet, peaceful, except when the Rebels clash with the Empire. It'll be a great war scene from far away. But today- It's different (or is it !)
1. hiding

**Hi guys, The name is Cptbckthd and I am so grateful that I can write this. I saw many great Star Wars Rebels stories written by many authors… so let's just go to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. But I own this story :D**

There is a quiet place in the outer rim, where the Ghost crew is hiding behind asteroids waiting for a cargo ship arrive…

 **Kanan's pov**

Just a normal day at the Ghost… We are trying to take a valuable intel and also a cargo from the imperial cargo ship. Who knows what's the intel is or what. But the cargos are weaponry that are useful for the rebellion. And now, Ezra is sitting in the nose guns doing nothing. Just using the force to float his helmet. I am in the turret, Zeb and Chopper are preparing the ghost. Probably arguing stuff, and Hera sits in the cockpit adjusting the steering. It was silent until Ezra brakes it.

"uh Kanan, how long does it take to wait until the cargo ship arrives…?" said Ezra in the com

"relax, just wait for Sabine to get in the cargo ship and she'll give us the signal," I say happily

"and- what is the signal actually ?" Zeb asked while rubbing the back of his head

"you slept while we were planning this right…?" Hera said

"Actually, yeah"

"usually Ezra is the one who always sleeps when we make a plan. Oh, and the signal is 'surprise' " I say, smiling looking at the turret glass and out to space

"Why does it have to be a surprise when this is important ?" Asked Ezra freely

"Because it IS the signal you loth rat" Zeb joked and came behind Ezra

"Hey don't call me that !" He looks at Zeb that is smiling. Chopper is beeping randomly laughing

"Guys, how about we focus on the mission? cause I'm really annoyed by you two yelling at the com !" Sabine shouted. She is in the phantom not far away from us in the middle of the space waiting for the cargo ship to come out from hyperspace.

"Sabine, are you sure this would work…?" Hera said in a motherly tone worried like always

"calm down Hera, if it's about distraction, Sabine is the best," Ezra said hoping to get Sabine's attention.

"I can't believe that I actually gonna say this but Thank you for the support Ezra, it's really helping me to be confident at this time," Sabine said with a slight blush.

"Hey, just don't get too high on those praises you two… the cargo ship is coming" I say jokingly.

"O well, it's time for me to begin the show" Sabine takes a smoke bomb and activate it. Then the smoke bomb falls to the floor, and the smokes scattered all over the phantom.

"good, now play dead !"

"Yes, sir…!" Sabine said. Her body slump in the chair and her head down (of course she's not using her helmet.). With a smoke and her dead It's just perfect. Good for luring those Imperials. Sabine will get into the ship, get access to open the cargo bay, get the intel, and blow the ship into pieces. Chopper is in a bad mood to get a paint job after Ezra pranked him with pink paint and glitters.

 **Ezra's pov**

What is she doing…? I want to see it. Good thing that I've putted a hidden camera in front of the phantom. Sneakily I open a data pad and pop up a video camera from the phantom

And I put it in the front.

"wow, she's really looking dead," I say with a smirk. But I didn't realize that Zeb was still behind me.

"You've putted a camera in the phantom ?!" Zeb shouted

"Well- I can explain! I…"I'm doom.

"You know Hera will be so mad at you…! Scoot I want to see too."

We look at the camera seeing Sabine that didn't notice we are watching her 'dead'. It's funny though looking at her until we both burst out laughing… Maybe too loud.

"Care to explain…?" It was Hera. Oh no... Chopper hacked to my data pad and now Hera and Kanan are watching. Thank you Chopper, for ruining my day.

"Well, looks like were busted," Zeb said in surrender.

"I just thought it for fun…"

"You two are grounded. Oh look at that, Sabine is cute when she's dead looking…" Kanan said joking

"Hey… are you guys watching m- EZRA! you've putted this camera did you…?!" Sabine wakes up and notices the camera that I put in front of the phantom…

I sigh "well, wish me luck surviving an angry mandalorian girl."

Zeb laughed "You'll never make it kid… If she's mad, you'll be dead. You're lucky if Hera sees it. I've been through worse."

"Yeah you did"

"Sabine, just act casual-" Hera said until Sabine cut off

"Casual dead…?"She rolled her eyes.

"Just think that we're not watching," Kanan smirked and started to giggle seeing Sabine 'dead' again.

"Guys and also dead Sabine, prepare yourself the ship is coming ! everyone, in positions," Hera said in the com.

Kanan: "turret check"

Zeb: "controls and other things… yeah, check. Also, rust bucket here check (Chopper beeps angrily and zap's Zeb) Hey !"

Ezra: "Nose guns check. Sabine…?"

Sabine: "…"

"Sabine, are you alright…?"

"She's 'dead' remember… just look at the camera" Kanan said with a little giggle

 _Right  
_

 **This is my first fanfic of course. After all of the waiting at last I can write a story… So do you like it…? If there's anything I need to know, just tell. I still need to work on my vocabulary.**

 **Okay, that's it I guess… So long fellas!**


	2. The mission

**Hi, guys... I'm back. I like to thank you to** **Bloodsucking Demon, lchichi05, jpeck2000, acorlett, and hadesgirl015. Now let us begin...**

 **Sabine's pov**

I'm waiting at the phantom perfectly still, just like Kanan said. Dead. Suddenly, the Imperial cargo ship arrived in front of me, very close. So, maybe I add a few finishing touch and details like- blood. Yeah, red blood.

 **At the Imperial cargo ship**

"sir we have an unidentified ship in front of us," said an officer checking the screen.

The captain of the ship looks through the window to see who's inside. But it turns out to be smokes. He looks closer and see a head…

"Sir, I think it's a girl. But- she's unconscious and there's blood on her head" another officer beside him looking terrified of the blood. So much blood.

"Quick! get her in immediately. But, check her first. We don't want a Rebel on my ship !"

"Yes sir !" a squad of stormtroopers rushed to the airlock when the ship is already attached. They open the door only to see smokes everywhere and sparks from the controller. It was so quite until one trooper decides to come closer to the girl.

"Excuse me miss…?" He comes closer and the chair begin to turn around.

"Surprise…!" the troopers didn't realize there are stunt bombs around the ship. The bombs activate and stunts all of the troopers except Sabine…

 **At the Ghost…**

"That's our cue! Everyone get ready…!" Hera fly the ghost from the hiding spot and attack the Imperial cargo ship… After some of the shooting, the Ties fly towards them.

"Incoming Ties !" Kanan said from the turret above, shooting them.

"Yeah! bring it on bucket heads !"

"Zeb, you're only watching it. Not shooting it !"

"Just want to yell at those bucket heads… Those things make my day kid."

 **At the Imperial cargo ship**

Those bucket head didn't know what's coming. I put my helmet on and the alarm turn on

"Prepare the Ties. Take the troopers to scan the area. It's an ambush !" The captain speaks through the com.

"Stop you rebels scum !" A trooper sees me. Great, they just gonna keep coming and coming now. Bucket heads never learned their lessons.

"Ok."

"Wait what-"

"Just kidding." I pull my blasters, shoot him, and he falls to the ground. The other troopers just stare in shock

"You gonna catch me or what ?" I tease them. They look at each others and then look back to me. But I'm already gone.

"Where did she go…?"

"behind you" They look back but didn't see anything, just a bomb…

BOOM !

See…?! They will never learn. So I go to the control room to get the intel. Oh yeah, also hack into the controls.

 **Hera's pov**

"Specter 5, open the cargo door now !" I yell at the com.

"Roger that." Then the cargo door opens from the imperial ship and there go the cargos that we need. Flying in space.

"I'm ready Specter 2, " Zeb said. That was fast, usually I call him first.

"The shields are holding, but we need those Ties destroyed ASAP"

"Got it Hera. And, got one !" Shouted Ezra happily after taking down a Tie.

"Specter 4, here comes the cargo."

"Almost in range… gotcha" Zeb push the lever and twist it. The cargo then attaches under the Ghost.

"Good job everyone. Now we need to give time for Specter 5 to take the intel. And specter 5, jam the communicators so no reinforcements got it ?"

"Already done it Specter 2. But an Imperial cruiser will arrive in 5 minutes…"

"just get it done Specter 5. We'll cover you." Kanan said shooting another Tie.

 **No one's pov**

Sabine walks through the corridor and stops at the entrance of the control room in the bridge. She throw some smoke bombs in and takes cover behind the door. The smokes begin to spread, the officers panic but the captain... well he just gets annoyed.

"Everyone stay calm! Stay in your positions, storm troopers must get to the bridge and report immediately,". Sabine sigh, the troopers are already in front of her.

"We got you now Rebel-"

"Nu-uh… not to today" Sabine jump towards them, into behind them and then she takes cover. Taking her blasters and shoot them one by one. It was not long until an Imperial cruiser comes, and deploy many Tie Fighters into space.

"Specter 5, any time now…" Kanan said through the com. Tie Fighters spread and begin to fire. The Ghost takes some damage, but can go through some of those deadly shots.

"Need more time, the Bucket heads still blocking me and I'm out of miracles" Sabine shout and shooting the last stormtroopers. She run to the control room that's full of smoke and shoot everything that moves…

"What is- ARGH !" The captain got shot in the chest and fell.

"Okay, I'm in the control room now. Downloading the Intel." Sabine said while pushing some buttons and shoots some of storm troopers. "Got it…! Specter 1, I've got the intel…"

"Good job Specter 5. Now you have permission to blow that ship." Kanan said shooting the Ties. Sabine set the ship into self-destruct and run to the phantom. The phantom detach and fly away far from the ship.  
3…  
2…  
1…  
BOOM !  
The ship explodes and disintegrates some of the Tie fighters near the ship.

"Great work Specter 5. I can see the colors from here." Zeb said in the cockpit.

"Hey, that's what I do best." Said Sabine happily landing the phantom on the Ghost

"She's back. Now let's get out off this havoc ." Ezra said watching the ghost going through hyperspace.

 **I want to give a shout out to Firehawk and Azulablue for encouraging me to make a story. And also other authors like Superherotiger, Classic cowboy, A M3mb3r123, XEPICXBULLEYESX, Radio Active Rebel, and many more!**

 **Okay, there will be a little choosing game (maybe only one. and not the next chapter, or even the next chapter) that will direct where the story goes… That'll be randomly, and Will be a stupid question. But that stupid question will affect the story whether the characters die or live… Ok. Thank you for reading and so long fellas!**


	3. Intel

**Thank for everyone that review, follow, favorite, and other things. That means a lot to me. Also thank you for** **Jessie K.I** **, the guests, Midnight Luna, and also Sam. Let's get to the story…**

 **At the Imperial office**

It was dark and gray... The lights dimmed and there stand behind the desk an ISB agent looking at the window. Behind him comes up a hologram of an officer.

"Sir, it appears that the rebels had stolen the cargos and the intel from the ship." An officer said on the hologram.

"Not to worry. Darth Vader gave me in charge for the capture of these Rebels for he have received a word from the emperor and have to do something more important than capturing these pests. The intel that they've stolen will lead them to their doom. And for capturing these Rebels, sent all of the 5 elite high Stormtroopers to handle this." Said agent Kallus with no emotions at all.

"Yes, sir." The officer ends the transmission. But it was not long until a hologram of an elite high Trooper comes up.

"Is there anything wrong Trooper…?" Agent Kallus asked the elite trooper.

"Your request is acceptable. But it appears that one of us had fallen. He died at the war with honor."

"So only four. It's okay trooper, His death will be honored. I heard that there is a cadet. One of the best cadet at the Imperial academy that learned many skills and even skills from you. I want that cadet."

" Sir- I… I can't" The trooper look down

"What's the matter trooper?" Agent Kallus look back.

"That cadet… also died. We and the cadets are trying to attack not just rebels, but also terrorists. They made a trap, they set a bomb. That cadet warned us and tried to defuse the bomb but _she-_ died at the explosion saving us and the cadets. I told her let us do it, but the cadet refused and said that _she_ rather the one who die than the four of us. 1 is better than 4. I'm sorry. " The trooper answer him with guilty.

"And how come that I never heard of the news…?!" He glares at the trooper

"Because… It was so burdening us. We don't want the cadets to worry that their friend had gone. It'll frighten them and possibly they will not want to continue their training. So we make another story, fake one." ( _some_ storm troopers have soft sides okay…)

"That's not your fault trooper. Well then, I'll join you to capture this Rebels…"

"Yes, sir…" The hologram ended.

Soon…

 **Back at the ghost**

 **Zeb's pov**

"Welcome back Sa-," I said until Sabine take off her helmet. Ezra and I both shout loudly surprising Sabine.

"Guys, it's only me. What are you yelling at…?" Sabine said confused.

"Hey Sabine- OOoooH… You should see yourself." Kanan said in shocked and can only glare at Sabine.

"What's the matter with my face…? Oh yeah, blood ?"Sabine said realizing there is still red paint on her head. The three boys nodded. Sabine sigh.

"Sabine what happened to you? Are you okay ?" Hera looks worried and comes over to Sabine.

"really guys? This is only red paint. See… I'll clean it up." Sabine went to the freshener to clean up her mess.

"That was realistic. Everyone go take a rest. We want to see Ashoka at Commander Sato's ship after hyperspace." Hera said.

"You mean the other ship that's not yet destroyed by the empire…?" I say with a grumble.

"Yes… Oh and Zeb, check the diagnostics after you fix the shields."

"Come on Hera…" I whined

"Don't worry, Ezra and Chopper will help you. And no buts"

"Bu- Karabast. fine…"

"Hey, at least we can have a time together…" Ezra said

"Oh really? says who…" I point Chopper.

"Great… the three of- NO! NOT CHOPPER !" Chopper only laughs and preparing to shock them…

"Not until we shock you first !" we shouted. I activate my Bo-Rifle and Ezra prepare his energy slingshot(Welcome back energy slingshot). Kanan can only sigh.

 **Everyone ? Anyone ? Anybody ? Somebody ?! Fine. No one's pov…**

The three of them run in the Ghost. They didn't notice Sabine comes out from the freshener and holding her paint. "Sabine look out !" Ezra said. But, it was too late. They crash into each other and the paint spill into the floor. Zeb's Bo and Ezra's slingshot shocks Sabine and Chopper. Hera comes out from the cockpit in front of them.

"Hey Hera, it wasn't me. They're the ones running in the ghost." Sabine said annoyed by the three troublemakers.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Zeb's the first one that make all the trouble," Ezra said

"Please, none of these would happen if that bucket of bolts doesn't want to zap us in the first place." Zeb point at the droid.

Chopper beeps and paused for a second. Chopper then beeps again. (translation: Hey you're the one- that- ugh… You guys chased me okay…!)

"Whoever it is, all of you clean this mess up until it's spotless," Hera said with an angry voice.

"Yes Hera," four of them said (yes. With Chopper also)

After all of the scrubbing, wiping, and mopping, they all go to their own room. After 1 hour of resting, The ghost crew meets with Ashoka.

"Captain Hera, you've seemed to complete your mission…?" Commander Sato looks at Hera and the crew.

"Of course Commander. The Ghost takes some scratches, but it's nothing that we can't fix."

Ashoka comes from the door. "Hera…"

"Sabine…" Hera said

"Oh yeah- the intel." Sabine working on something on her wrist and pop up the intel in a form of a large hologram in the middle of the room.

"What are we looking at Sabine…?" Kanan ask.

"It's an information. For a high weaponry that'll be transferred to some planets. The weapon is like the Ion disruptors, but it's not so dangerous like the disruptors."

"and what's exactly the weaponry for…?" Ashoka said

"It says here that the weaponry are like a disintegrator. It disintegrates any life form on its way. Luckily for us, It can only be unlocked by chosen officers in the chosen planets."

" What are the targets…?" Zeb said. He knows what Ion disruptors are for. But this is different.

" The enemy of the empire like Wookies. Even if they have too, they will kill Ewoks on Endor. They will transport these things two more days." Said Sabine in a serious tone. Chopper beeps laughing. "What did he said…?" ask Zeb. "He said that aren't the Ewoks your cousins…?" Everyone laughs. "That's it you rust buckets," Zeb grumbled, he want to chase Chopper but when he look at Hera, He stops. "Karabast." He mumbled.

" These weaponries have to be destroyed before it reaches the planets. Sabine, can you find the location ?" Kanan said hoping it's not to late for them.

"It's not far away from here. The weapons are in an Imperial military foundry. I can give the coordinates and we're good to go."

"Good. Ashoka do you wanna come…?" Ezra said happily.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm needed to do something with Senator Bail Organa."

"That's okay. We can handle this right…? There's nothing we can't handle." Said Ezra

"What makes you say that…?" ask Zeb

"I am being optimistic" Ezra smiled to Kanan. But can being only optimistic help them…?

 **Happy 4** **th** **of July for everyone who celebrates it… Thank you for everything. The next chapter won't be happier than others. I didn't said it is going to (or did I ?!)**

 **So goodbye fellas…**


	4. easy or not, their they come

**I'm back after the delay... let's just get to the story**

The ghost crew is in the ghost. They are preparing for the mission. Ezra is always ready first. Kanan checks his lightsaber and put it in place. Zeb is preparing his Bo-rifle and Sabine is fiddling with her helmet. They are already flying to their destination.

"Uh, if we need an easy escape, what'll we do…?" Zeb ask

"Don't remember we have this." Sabine brings up her miracles and gives each of them one miracle.

"Okay, this mission is easy. Grab the crates and we go. Got it" Kanan said

"Yes, boss…" Zeb said with a smirk. They have arrived at the Imperial military foundry. The turrets starting to fire. Hera easily dodges them and destroy all of the turrets. After it's clear she lower the ghost.

"Get ready… Now Go!" Hera said. The cargo door opened. The storm troopers see them and starting to fire at them.

Kanan and Ezra take their lightsabers and starts to deflect the shots. Sabine and Zeb take cover and fires back at them. The troopers starting to fall one by one. After it's only a few, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb search for the crates. It was not long until they found the crates. There are 7 crates

"Wow, there are many. Everyone, take two. Zeb, take 3 and get to the Ghost." Kanan said defending them with his lightsaber. They then start to run to the ghost. "Easy escape…" Zeb and Ezra throw the miracles and make a hole. They escape through that hole. When they are almost at the ghost, Zeb feels something doesn't quite right. It was easy to steal these crates. And maybe instinct help him today.

Zeb was right. When they are near at the ghost. Suddenly Kallus arrive. The Rebels see him and stop. Kallus order the troopers to hold their fire and he begin to speak. Kanan and Ezra are ready to charge, Zeb and Sabine take cover.

"Well well, what do we have here… The Rebels trying to steal our weaponry again ei…?"

"What do you expect ?" Zeb growl at Kallus.

"Stop right their Lasat. You don't want _them_ to get hurt… right ?" Kallus said with a big smile. Then he calls the four high elite storm troopers bringing two people. And when they are in front of them Ezra can only say two words in shock…

"Mom…? Dad…?"

 **What a cliffhanger. Sorry, I have to cut it off, but I have to cause the chapter is longer than I thought...**

 **I'll update it soon as possible. Goodbye for now...**


	5. Winning and Losing

**Hello, if the last time is short, this is longer. And, this is the last chapter (Or is it ?!) Nah, Just let's get to the story.**

"Ezra !" Mira shouted.

"Leave them alone !" Ezra shouted with fear but no anger inside.

"Of course. You're their son. Ezra Bridger, son's of Mira and Ephraim Bridger. What do you say boy…? Give back the weapons, or they die…!" One of the elite troopers said. Sabine begins to twitch. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't remember. Ezra can't believe. After 8 years for the first time he meets his parents again. He wants his parents back, but if they give the crates, many species and possibly them will die. Kanan senses his padawan's fear. But he felt something else. Kanan than takes the move.

Kanan than give a command with his hand to Sabine and then he look at Kallus.

"Fine. I'll give them back"

"Good Jedi," one of the elite troopers said. Sabine being annoyed by their voices. She then tries to remember again where did she know that voice. but she has more things to do. Moving the memories aside, She comes back to reality. Kanan steps forward and forces push Kallus. The troopers help him to stand up.

"Specter 5 now!" Kanan said. Sabine throws a smoke bomb and begins to fire. One of the elite storm troopers that hold Ephraim got shot, but he's a high elite trooper. That'll not stop him. Ephraim helps Mira and they run. But then Kanan sense a disturbance. Suddenly an inquisitor (the male one not the pau'an. You know who…) jump from a ship. Kanan and Ezra advance to the inquisitor, It's good that Ezra had learned how to use the lightsaber more often. It helps him at lightsaber combats. They already faced an inquisitor, but this is different. More skillful, powerful, and dangerous. The imperial ship begins to fire at the ghost. Hera can't take it anymore.

"Guys, I'll need to clear the skies... I'll be back in a jiffy." Hera said, flying the ghost attacking the imperial ship.

"No problem specter 2, we have a lot of things to handle," Zeb said. He then ignites his Bo-rifle and begin to charge at Kallus. Kallus see him, quickly he ignite his own Bo-rifle and begin to battle.

"Go! we'll cover you…" said Sabine. She attacks the four high elite troopers. She doesn't underestimate this 4 troopers. She knows that these troopers aren't the ordinary bucket heads. The tactics, aiming, fighting, they are different and more difficult than the others. But there is nothing that Sabine can't handle. While she's shooting and taking cover, one of the trooper left and sneak into Zeb's back. While he isn't watching, Kallus then shouted "NOW !". The trooper jump and cling to Zeb while pulling his neck. Zeb growl and start to reaching the trooper behind him. The ghost crew didn't realize that Kallus switch with the troopers. That's when Zeb's arm being held by 2 troopers, and another one hold his legs. He starts to fall and one of the troopers knock him out.

The inquisitor starts to only dodge the lightsabers. And when Zeb 's down, The inquisitor kicks Kanan and Ezra then he force push them. They fall hard, Kanan stands up again, but Ezra can't hold the headache. His vision begins to blur, and then he slips into darkness. Looking his padawan unconscious Kanan try to wake him up. But it was no use. the inquisitor slams Kanan to the ground and he faints.

Seeing her friends lying in the floor, Sabine fights Kallus with all of her strength. Suddenly she stops and begin to hold her throat. The inquisitor force chokes her. Kallus then stab his Bo-rifle towards her, electrocuting her. Sabine can't breathe and shout in pain at the same time. The pain flows into her veins and every corner of her body. She can't stand it anymore, she didn't care if she dies. Even if she has to, she will die with her friends.

Zeb hears something familiar. Something he always hears before and after the destruction of the Lasats. The sound is like a sound of a- Bo-Rifle. He begins to open his eyes and see Kallus hurting his best friend. He doesn't want to lose another friend or even a family. He rises at his feet flinging the troopers and taking his Bo-rifle.

"DON'T TOUCH HER !" Zeb growls and charges Kallus. Kallus then turn back facing the Lasat. At the same time, Kanan feels a warning from the force. His family is in danger. He begins to wake up activating his lightsaber and attack the inquisitor. The inquisitor fights back and Sabine falls to the ground. Ezra begins to stir, he sees his master fighting the inquisitor and Zeb fighting Kallus. He look around and see Sabine lying on the ground. Seeing Sabine with smokes coming from her armor, he come towards Sabine.

"Uh... Sa- no. Specter 5 ! wake up." Ezra said shaking. Sabine begins to open her eyes and moan.

"Cmon. let's get you to the ghost." Ezra takes her arm and put it on his back of his shoulders. Sabine can't breathe and walk normally because of the pain she suffers. Ezra takes her blasters from the ground and starts walking. Zeb starts to swing his Bo-rifle towards Kallus. Kanan attacks the inquisitor just like he attacks the Pau'an the last time. But this inquisitor doesn't give him a chance. Kanan tries to find other ways and it works. The inquisitor stumbles a bit and Kanan give a cut on the chest. The inquisitor steps back and holds his chest. Kanan charges him again, but the inquisitor jump into the air and a ship catches him then the ship flies away. The ghost land and opens the cargo bay. Zeb is still attacking Kallus. The memories of the Lasats makes him stronger to fight. Kallus swings his Bo-rifle and Zeb catch it with his feet. "what ?!" He begins to pull his Bo-rifle, but Zeb's clench became harder. Zeb strikes Kallus and he begins to fall back. Kallus stands up, but Zeb points his Bo-rifle to his head. "what ? so you gonna kill me ?". Zeb then deactivates his Bo-rifle.

"No. I'm not like a sick men killing things." Zeb then punches Kallus hard in the head and he becomes unconscious. Zeb runs to the crew and walks towards the ghost. Ephraim is there, but he is unconscious and begin to wake up.

"Dad are you alright...?" Ezra said still holding Sabine.

"Mi- Mira..." Ephraim said with a slight headache. They all look back and see the 4 troopers with one of them holding Mira in the neck and put the blaster on her head.

"One step forward and she's dead." the trooper threaten them. the crew just stare.

"Put your weapons down ! Hands up in the air where we can see them !" The other trooper said. They put the weapons down put their hands in the air. But Sabine, she resist to do that. Panting, she takes her blasters from Ezra and move forward in front of Kanan. She raise the blasters and aim it to the troopers.

"I said put the weapons down or she dies !" The trooper shouted. "Specter 5, just put it down." Sabine didn't hear what Kanan said. She still aims it.

"I SAID DOWN !" Sabine still refuse. The voice, the anger... She remembers that.

 _Flashback_

 _Sabine and her mentor walked on the corridors. dimmed lights, grey walls, white floor, that is all that Sabine only see. She was 9 and already learn at the Imperial academy when she was 3. Her mentor then said to her._

 _"You're a great cadet. You have already know what I know. now you are cadet A5-01, and will be teach by the high elite troopers. When you are ready, it's your time to be like them. Don't you ever question them."_

 _"Yes sir..." Said Sabine. The door opened and revealing 5 Trooper._

 _"Is this the cadet ?" one of the trooper said._

 _"Yes sir..." Sabine's mentor said._

 _"What's your name kid ?" The other trooper said._

 _No. She isn't Sabine. The empire making her like a slave, a pion, a robot. "I am cadet A5-01."_

 _"Well then let's start shall we...? Start with step 1 : We don't show mercy and pity. We are troopers. In war there is no friendship or help. There is only death to the traitors and enemy..."_

 _End of flashback_

" I won't make the same mistake again..." Sabine muttered. Changing it to stun, She shoot Mira's leg and she falls. The trooper feel the weight and starts to fall. Sabine run towards them and shooting the trooper making him to lose the grip of his weapon. She kicks his head and shoot other troopers and they fall.

"Go !" Sabine yelled at Mira. Mira then run to the crew.

"No ! we are not leaving you !" Ezra shouted.

"Just make sure they're safe" Sabine said struggling with the storm troopers. Sabine tackle the trooper but miss. The trooper punch back and she dodge it. Sabine knew their tactics. The trooper have a little knife covered in poison. He stab it but Sabine already knew that. She move a side, hold the trooper and punch the back of his neck. The trooper fell fainting. Sabine then see the other 3 trooper rises and one of them charges Sabine.

Sabine fights with the trooper while the other two shooting at her.

 _Memories…_

Sabine holds the attack and kick him in the stomach.

 _Lies…_

The trooper only steps back and fights back.

 _Deaths…_

The guilty, the pain, and the sorrow. Sabine feel very guilty. She learn so many from them but the things she learned, only brings death to many citizens, innocent peoples, and also Jedis… The memory is so painful, Sabine isn't focusing on the fighting. Suddenly, Sabine felt a massive pain on her right shoulder and her hip. Sabine fall into her knees and see 2 blaster wounds. She grip the blaster wound on her hip with her right hand and hold her for not falling with her uninjured hand. She look up and there's a gun pointing at her. Sabine could only gasp in pain. The trooper recognized her…

"Wait… It can't be- cadet…?!" The trooper said in shock

Sabine takes breath every word "Not- any- more…" The troopers then heard the sound of ticking and look back to see a bomb. Sabine then take the detonator and push the button. The bomb explodes and killing all of the 4 trooper. But Sabine also get injured. Her helmet lose from her head and her head slams to the wall hardly and falls to the ground. She gets cuts, bruises, and also many burn marks. Her blood dripping from the wounds and also some blood from her head making a small puddle. Sabine close her eyes letting the darkness takes place.

"Sa- Specter 5 !" Ezra yelled almost calling her name. He runs into her side, Kanan following him. A ship filled with storm troopers land not far away from them.

"I can still feel her signature. But she's weakening. Let's get her to the ghost." Kanan scoop her and carry her bridal style. His shirt gets wet because of the blood. They run to the ghost while Ezra take Sabine's helmet from the ground then defend them with his lightsaber and Zeb shooting.

"Hurry up ! Can't hold it much longer !" Zeb said shooting the troopers. They all get aboard and the ghost flies away. Kallus wakes up and see the ghost.

"Sir, they've escape again." The trooper commander said.

"Not to worry. Inside one of the crates is a bomb. Inspired by the high elite troopers story. We will honor their death by capturing this Rebels and bring them to Lord Vader. We can locate where the bomb is taken and send the Star destroyer to that destination. "

"Sir, there is only 1 destroyer that's free to go. The other are working on other things."

"That's not a problem to me… Just bring the Tie fighters and prepare that destroyer. Captain, I give the permission to capture this Rebels. I'll be in my office"

"Yes sir…" an officer beside him give him a salute and run to the destroyer.

" The Rebels won't know what's coming."

 **At the ghost**

"Mom, Dad, You're alive !" Ezra hug his parents.

"It's good to see you too sport." Said his dad

"You're growing taller Ezra." Mira said. Ezra smiles at them. His family is back. But one of his family got injured. He then look to Kanan who's holding Sabine.

Kanan pass Sabine to Zeb "Zeb, bring her to the med ba-"

"that's not necessary love…" Hera cutting of Kanan with a sad face.

"Why ?! She need medical intention and that's now !" Ezra said with worry.

"The ship takes damage. And it destroys the med bay system and others. We need to go to The Rebels ship. Sabine will get a better medical intention their. But the bacta tank is out and we can't go to a med center. It will crawling with imperials…" Hera sigh. She feel losing hope.

Zeb put Sabine on the floor and her back resting at the wall. Ezra hold the bleeding on her hip and Zeb on her shoulder. Sabine wimp a little and move her head. She wakes up.

"It's okay Sabine… we'll fix you up. Somehow…" Ezra said with tears in his eyes looking at Sabine who's feeling in a very painful situation.

" Welcome home Sabine…" Kanan sigh. He puts one of his arm around Hera and Hera looking very worry, thanking that she survived the bomb. Hera and Kanan then talks to Mira and Ephraim.

"No one- beats me- in my- game." Sabine smirk taking a breath every time. Feeling tired.

"I know that Sabine..." Zeb hold her hand, he will never leave his injured best friend alone. He swear that he will help his friend and also his family in need.

"Take a rest Sabine, you'll need it. Zeb and I will take care of you until we arrive at the Rebel ship" Ezra said holding the tears. He doesn't want to lose something important from his life again. Once is enough.

Sabine nod. She feels really relieve that she had done the mission. Holding the massive pain and the bleeding, she let Zeb and Ezra help her. leaning her head to the wall and close her eyes, Sabine takes a rest. She is home.

 **This is not the end. There will be another chapters. remember about the choosing game ? That's the next chapter. Well, maybe i'll update the day after tomorrow or tomorrow.**

 **Thank you for all of you...**

 **See you until the next chapter...**


	6. Help

**This is not a chapter.**  
 **Hi guys, I know you are upset, but someone is complaining or maybe bullying, (You can see in the reviews) about my grammar. I'm really laughing, cause I've always been bullied. But this is different. Actually, there are things that you need to know.**  
 **1\. I'm younger than Ezra.**  
 **2\. My national language is not English. Yes, I'm learning it at school. Step by step, and my national language don't have past, future tense, or any others.**  
 **3\. If you want to help me with my grammar, just PM me.**  
 **Okay. Maybe I won't update until I fix all of the grammar on my story. So thank you**


	7. should I ?

**Well... Thank you guys for encouraging me. Feels better now. Let's just get to the story.**

At the Rebel base.

Sabine has been in the med bay an hour ago and still sleeping after the explosion. She's been stitched up and been given bandages on the wounds. Zeb and Ezra are beside her waiting for Sabine to wake up. Hera and Kanan are waiting the results outside the med bay. Not too long, the doctor comes out from the med bay.

"Doctor, how's she doing...?" Kanan asked.

"Well, there are good news and bad news. what do you choose first...?" Joked the doctor

"Doc, please be serious..." Hera said. Worrying Sabine will not survive.

"The good news it is... The good news is that she will survive. And the bad news is that the bacta tank is out. We already treated the blaster wounds and the burn marks. But she is not in good condition to walk or even move from the med bay."

Ezra and Zeb sit quietly in the med bay. They always get into a fight. But this time is different. The med bay was quiet until Zeb talks.

"So, uh Ezra...?"

"Yes, Zeb ?"

"How are your parents doing...?"

"Great. They are been brought to Haven. I'll see them after this."

"That's good. So you're leaving the team ?"

"No, Zeb. I'll only see them once in a week maybe. We still need to save the galaxy from the bucket heads..." Said Ezra smiling

"Hah! Not until I crush the bucket heads first !" Zeb laughs

"You're on... First one to save the galaxy wins !" Ezra said. They laughed and joked, only to cheer them self. They really need a laugh after the mission. But then, they become worried again about Sabine. They just need their best friend back.

"Ezra, did you hear what the doctor said...?"

"Yeah, this and that. I really don't want the details."

The room is filled with silence. Suddenly, Sabine begins to move her head and open her eyes.

"Guys ?" said Sabine

"Sabine! don't worry. We'll tell the doctor you're awake. Zeb tell the doctor! "

"What ?! I thought WE tell the doctor."

"Well someone needs to stay with Sabine. Now just go !"

"Karabast. Fine..." Zeb runs to the doctor outside the med bay.

"Ezra, where's Kanan and Hera...?" asked Sabine. She still feels hurt to move.

"They will be here soon. Just stay calm. You're still not in a good condition to move." Hera, Kanan, and the doctor walk inside the med bay.

"Sabine, you're awake...!" Said Hera running towards Sabine and hug her.

"Hey Hera, can't breathe..."

"right sorry." She releases Sabine.

"Ezra, Zeb, you guys can go now. Hera and I want to talk to Sabine."

"Right. Sabine, are you sure you'll be okay ?" Said Ezra.

"I'm fine Ezra..."

"good. if you need us we'll be outside..." Said Zeb pushing Ezra to get out. Sabine can only giggle. But the pain comes back and she holds her hip. The wound is probably tearing open.

"Stay calm Sabine, you'll need a rest after the explosion. Those bandages won't hold more blood lost." Said Kanan holding Sabine so she won't get out from the bed.

" It's, fine... It won't be a problem."

"No, what you need is to stay in the med bay, and the doctor will help you," Hera said

"Hera, I'm fine. It's just hurts a little. It won't be a problem."

"You're so stubborn hun. Why don't you just lay down, or the doctor will bring the sedative."

"Okay..." Sabine lay down really hoping to walk again. They didn't realize that Ezra peeks through the door. Ezra feels happy and worry. He is happy because they saved his parents from the grip of the empire and now they are in Haven. Safe and sound. And he's worry that Sabine won't and never recover from her accident at the imperial military foundry.

Suddenly, Ezra feels a charge in the force. He knew that the force is trying to remind him of something... But what?

Ezra follows the path where the force is growing stronger until Ezra really have a headache and pain through his body. He stops at the cargo area. Ezra found crates they stole at the imperial military foundry. All of them are green for weaponry. But something doesn't feel right. The empire would never give a chance for them to save his parents like that and so easy like at the military foundry. Yes, Ezra was expecting more harder than that because well... it's a military foundry where they put the high tech stuff theirs.

Ezra looks at the crates one by one and realized that they had missed something.

A black crate

Ezra never saw that crate before. Curiosity then comes to Ezra. He steps forward to the crate and put his hand at the corner of the crate.

"Should I open it ?" Ezra muttered...

 **Let the choosing begins...**

 **Number 2 OR Number 3 OR Number 1**

 **Wrong, it'll be the end for the ghost crew. Right, who knows...**

 **let me give you a hint. Your answer will be...**

 **(The author gets a backstab from the back and dies.)**


	8. Knock

**I know you don't want them to die. but Seriously...? Only AzulaBlue chose the numbers...? You can know what inside the crate in chapter 6. If you guys don't want them to die, go to chapter 8 below (Hehe...). You guys don't know? fine... I'll repeat the game in this chapter**

 **Let the choosing begins...**

 **Number 2 OR Number 3 OR Number 1**

 **Wrong, it'll be the end for the ghost crew. Right, who knows... Don't choose, they lose.**

 **let me give you a hint.** **Your answer will be** **...**

 **(The author gets a backstab from the back and dies.)**

 **I'm not dead. Chopper "stabs" me. But it failed. So, he knocks me out.**

" _No, I didn't..." Chopper said_

 **"Yes, you did... You stab me with a door knob. Is that what you called for 'back stabbing'? And that's why you knock me?"**

"Uh, I forgot Hera needs me at the ghost. Bye !" Chopper runs to the back door. But the doorknob is missing

 _ **"Front door."**_ Chopper runs through the front door throwing the doorknob

" 'sigh' I'll post the chapter tomorrow."

By fellas...!


	9. Ticking

**I'm back! Oh, and actually the hint is Your answer will be letters. 2 letters (N.O), 3 letters(Y.E.S), 1 (?). I saw the e-mails some of you guys guess right. It's okay if you don't guess right. Maybe next time. You actually can google it. Let's get to the story!**

without hesitating, Ezra opens the crate and look inside.

It's only E-11 blasters.

"Well, this is stupid..." Ezra said. He kicks the crate and the crate shakes a bit. Ezra wants to close it again, but suddenly he stares at the crate with a confuse face. Something is inside the crate after all. Ezra sees a red light coming out from under the blasters. He takes out all of the blasters and when already some of the blasters are removed, Ezra can see what's inside the crate. Ezra steps back and stares the crate in shock.

It's a bomb... Large one. The time bomb is ticking.

 **00:28:02**

Ezra can't say anything. He's not a bomb squad, or even can defuse the bomb. What he can do is to tell the others. Ezra runs to the med bay where Kanan and Hera are talking. He bumps with some troopers, but that didn't stop him from warning the Rebellion about the bomb. Zeb is outside the med bay

"Ezra, what's the fuzz ?" Zeb said in front of him.

"No time Zeb I need to tell the others !" Ezra said he run passes Zeb and enter the med bay.

"Hey, you can't do that !" Zeb follows him. Ezra finds Hera, Kanan, the doctor, and Sabine. They are still talking about something.

"Slow down kid... What are you running from ?" Kanan said. Ezra is panting and after a short break he explain about the bomb.

"guys! when we stole the crates there is a black crate. When I check there were only blasters. But under the blasters there is a-" Ezra takes a short break. He is tired of running.

"What Ezra ?" Zeb asked him.

"THERE'S A BOMB! I'm not lying. Come on !" The ghost crew and the doctor except Ezra gasp and can't say a word. A bomb is in the Ship. If the bomb goes out, they'll lose another ship again. the more ships destroyed the more it's getting harder. Kanan then takes a move.

"Lead the way Ezra... Zeb, guard Sabine."

" Consider it done." Said Zeb

" Kanan, I want to help !" Sabine shouted. She doesn't want her injuries stop her from helping. She tries to go out from the bed, but the pain is getting worse. She fell from the bed and hold the blaster wound. Zeb helps her to get up. The ghost crew looks back. Hera sigh.

"Sabine. I have no choice, I'm sorry. Zeb, restrain her on the bed. Don't let her escape." Hera said. Zeb stares at Hera, she don't want Sabine to be restrained in the bed.

"Zeb! Now !" Hera shouted. With a heavy heart, Zeb holds Sabine into the bed and restrain her.

"Zeb, what are you doing...?! Release me !" Sabine yelled and she struggles to get off the bed. When He finished he steps back and open the door for the crew.

"Guys..." Sabine said. They are leaving her.

" Sorry Sabine. This is for your own good." Kanan sigh. and they all get out from the med bay closing the door. Leaving Sabine and her helmet beside her. But that won't stop her. She tries to get free from the restraint. Sabine looks around to see something that can help her. Sabine then sees a knife on a table in front of her. She then knows what to do.

"Zeb, keep an I here. don't let anyone comes to the med bay," Kanan said. Zeb nod. They run to the cargo hold, but Hera stops.

"Hera, is there something wrong ?" Ezra said looking back.

"We need to tell commander Sato and Ashoka. I'll tell them. you two just go to the cargo hold. Kanan and Ezra do as Hera said.

 **0:20:13**

 **"** There! That's the crate !" Ezra points at the crate. Kanan looks down and saw the bomb ticking.

"twenty minutes left..." Kanan mumbled. Hera, Commander Sato, and Ashoka come to the cargo hold.

"Why there is a bomb on my ship !" Sato said angrily.

"We don't know commander. All of these crates are already been checked. But the empire hid the bomb under these blasters so perfect." Hera explains to the commander.

"This bomb has to be eliminated. quick, throw it to space !" (Thak you guys for the idea) Sato commands one of the troopers. The trooper is ready to open the cargo hold but-

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." They all look at the same direction where the sound came. They all look shocked. It was Sabine holding her waist and using the wall to support her. She is using her helmet. Zeb then comes from behind and look at the crew. Hera glare at the two.

"Hera, I know you're angry. I can help-"

"No! Zeb, take her to the med bay"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME FOR A SEC ?!" The cargo hold turn to a silent room. No one dares to speak.

"I am here cause I know bombs. I've been at the academy learning this kind of things, and maybe I can help. Hera, please..." They all look at Hera.

"*sigh* Okay. But please be careful. I just don't want to lose you." Hera said

"I know Hera. Now where's the bomb, Ezra ?" Sabine limps towards the bomb where Ezra pointed. Sabine looks at the bomb.

"The time shows 13 minutes. Ezra, do you remember the time when you first found the bomb ?"

" Uh, 28 minutes."

"Ms. Wren, why we can't get this out? We can leave this out to space.." Said commander Sato.

"because this thing has a trigger. When it moves from this place, the bomb will explode. This thing is 2 times more dangerous than rhydonium. This bomb must be on when we put it here. Cause when it's turned on, it can't be moved more than 30 centimeters."

"So ?" Zeb asked

"There is a traitor..." When Sabine said that, one of the troopers move forward to look at the bomb. He knows what he's doing.

"So how are supposed to get this thing off ?" Kanan asked

"We have no choice. But to defuse it manually. Kanan slashes the sides of the crate but, be careful to not touch the bomb." Ordered Sabine. Kanan activates his lightsaber and cut the sides of the crate so they can see the bomb. It's big and the shape is complex. The trooper then sees the bomb. He then aims to the bomb. Ezra senses this and looks at the trooper. That's the trooper he saw when he first came here to see the crates.

"NO!" Ezra shouted. he forces push the trooper, and the shot missed to the wall. The trooper is arrested by Zeb.

"What is wrong with you trooper ?!" Commander Sato yelled.

"Wha- what's happening...? What are you talking about ?" The trooper looks confused.

"Kanan ?" Ezra looks at his master.

"Mind manipulation. The inquisitor must have hypnotized him. Put him in a safe place..." Zeb handed the trooper to one of the troopers friends.

"Commander Sato. I'm sorry, but you have to tell everyone in this ship to leave that includes you, sir. " Said Sabine.

"I won't leave this ship! One ship is destroyed and that's enough for me."

"Commander. This bomb will kill us all if the bomb explodes!". Suddenly, a star destroyer comes out from hyperspace.

"There's the ship! All Tie fighters shoot the cargo hold!" The captain said.

"How did they know we're here ?" Ezra asked

"That's because there is a tracking device." Kanan looks at the side of the bomb seeing a tracking device.

"Phoenix squadron, attack the Ties. Don't let them shoot the cargo hold! The shields won't hold if they keep shooting! Send coordinates for hyperspace" Commander Sato yelled at the com.

"Sir, we can't jump to hyperspace. The controls are broken." One of the blockade runers said. The ship gets blasted again and shakes.

"Commander Sato. Please, tell everyone to abandon ship. this ship is not safe." Sabine said.

"Indeed. All hands abandon ship! I repeat abandon ship!" Commander Sato said at the com. Everyone takes the escape pod. The ship gets another shot.

"That's it. Guys were getting involve again. Come on! Ashoka, you may join." Hera said. Ashoka nods and follow her. The ghost crew except Sabine run with Hera.

"Wait" They all look back at commander Sato.

"As the commander of the ship. I... would like to join you." Commander Sato smiles at the ghost crew.

"The more the merrier. Sabine, are you okay here alone...?" Ezra said

"It's okay Ezra." Sabine said

"Just, stay alive okay. We'll be back." Hera said. She just wants her to be safe. They all run to the ghost leaving Sabine with the bomb.

"Well, it's just you and me. Let's begin." Holding the pain from the wound, Sabine begins to work.

 **00:10:02**

 **Hi, guys! Thank you for the support. Maybe I won't update tomorrow. But who knows? And remember, the time is ticking!**

 **By fellas...!**


	10. The last second

**Sorry bout the delay. I have SO many things to do. TOO MANY!**

 **Let's begin!**

 **At the ghost**

 **00:08:26**

"everybody ready...?" Said Hera detaching the ghost from the rebel ship...

Ezra: "nose gun ready"

Zeb: "phantom ready"

Kanan: " The rebellion Tie fighter (The orange one) ready! can't wait to fly this baby..."

"Commander Sato...?"

"When was I not?" Said commander Sato in the turret. Always ready to fire.

"Okay guys, we are facing the Ties and the destroyer. Shoot all of the Ties first then we face the destroyer." Ordered Ashoka.

"Got it... For the Rebellion-"

"And for the galaxy !" They all shouted. The ghost groups with the phoenix squadron. 2 A-wings scout the area.

"How many Ties are we dealing with Phoenix 1?" Asked Hera.

"About fifteen Tie fighters and 3 Tie bombers"

"Tie bombers? Take care the Tie fighters Phoenix squadron. Let the ghost and the Rebellion Tie deal with this bomber. Phantom, go with Phoenix squadron. They'll need much help they can get." Ashoka said.

"Roger that." said phoenix 1

"Zeb, you have permission to crush them" Ezra joked.

"My pleasure" Zeb smiled widely. He joins the A-wings.

"What's the word, sir ?"

"Just call me Zeb Phoenix 1."

"Okay, so what's the wo- ?"

"IT'S CRUSHING TIME !" Zeb shouted before he finishes his sentence. All of them yelled and shoot the Ties. The spirit of the rebellion...

"Look's like Zeb's having fun..." Kanan said

"Well, we have a bit of a hard work to do," Hera said. The three Tie bombers split up surrounding the ghost.

"Guys, each of you handles one Tie."

"Wich one exactly ?" Ezra asked.

"Just shoot the Tie in front of you. I'll chase one of the Ties." Said Kanan. He chases one Tie and shoots it. But these pilots are more skillful than the ordinary ones. They are busy shooting and didn't notice one of the Ties lands inside the Rebel ship. The pilot gets out from the Tie, and scans the ship and found the cargo hold. It's far from the landing area, but it should be worth it. No one is in the ship anyway except, an injured Mandalorian.

 **At the Rebels ship**

 **00:06:08**

Holding the pain on her waist, she needs to kneel and look at the bomb. This is a high military grade bomb. The last time she sees a bomb like this is when the-

explosion...

Sabine remembered the last time she defused a bomb. That's when she's 14. Sabine had a bit of trauma because of that. She remembered every detail of that time.

But a trauma will never stop her from saving her friends. How she survives-

Nobody knows...

She opens the cover and revealing 5 wires. The hard thing is, it's all black.

"How can the imperials know wich wire leads where?" Sabine mumbled. She realized that this is a new advanced bomb. They repaint it after they put the wires. She cursed the empire. What she need to do is to disable 3 wires. One for the trigger, one for the timer, and one for the sensor to the bomb itself. The sensor is for sensing a short circuit. When there's a short circuit, the bomb will explode. The other two wires is one for speeding the timer and one is for forcing the bomb explodes before the time reaches 0. There are many possibilities and if she cut the wires one by one, a sensor will activate the bomb. She has to cut the wires at the same time. But before that, she needs to know wich are the 3 cables she needs to cut.

 **00:04:43**

Bombs. She remembered what her dad said.

 _Flashback !_

 _"Look at that! You grow up so fast. It's just like yesterday is your 2nd birthday, and now you're almost 3 years old." Sabine's dad picked her up and play with Sabine. They are in the living room. She only giggled and smiled at her dad. Sabine had a long blue hair and high cheekbones. Her dad swung her with joy._

 _"Love, you'll make her throw up," said Sabine's mom. She made them breakfast. Sabine only laughs and wanted more._

 _"Sorry, kid... Don't want to make you throw up like last time. How about dad teach you some stuff ei ?"_

 _"Wombs! (Bombs) " Sabine yelled._

 _"Nope! You are going to learn how to tame a bomb! How do you like that for a rookie ?!" she was even happier. Her dad brought an old bomb from the clone wars era and put it in the living room._

 _"She's only 2 years old." Her mom came up and gives them their breakfast. Sabine ate it as fast as she could_

 _"Slow down honey. You don't want to choke right ?" Sabine's mom stroked her hair. Sabine nodded._

 _"Why not now? She slept with the rhydonium yesterday. It's like her best friend. So, please...?" Her dad pleaded. Sabine imitated her dad's movements. Her mom only laughs._

 _"Okay. But do it outside.."_

 _"Yayyy!" Sabine yelled. After she finished her breakfast she ran outside. Her dad followed her taking the bomb outside._

 _"Okay. This is a bomb. The first thing you need to know is there are wires. These things had their own uses. Cut the right wire and you'll be safe. But the hard thing is when you don't know wich wire. It's easy. you need to know the parts of the bomb first. The trigger, the timer, sensors, everything. The safe thing to do is cut the right wires at once. some bombs had a center if you know wich wire going where, you'll be safe..."_

 _End of flashback!_

"That's it!" She yelled. Every wire is connected into a place. She searched for something that is connecting the wires. She finds the wires lead to the bomb. Sabine follows the wire where they are connected. Then, she finds the wires that lead to the timer, sensor, and the trigger. She gathers the cable. When she manages to cut it, she realized that she doesn't have something to cut it. Sabine remembered a knife on the med bay. Grunting, she forces her legs to stand up and run to the med bay. The wounds are opening and bleeding. She stops and hold her waist. she needs to move her legs without moving her waist. holding the bleeding, she walks to the med bay.

In the med bay, she founds the knife. quickly, she grabs the knife and do a little run.

 **With the ghost crew.**

"Phoenix to ghost, we have destroyed the Ties." Phoenix squadron and the phantom joins the ghost.

"Great job phoenix squadron. Mine helping us destroying the bombers ?" Commander Sato said. One of the Tie bombers gets a clear shot to the cargo hold. An A-Wing pilot see this and defend the cargo hold. But it takes his life.

"Phoenix 2 is down !" Hera said. She maneuvers the ghost and shot one of the Tie bombers. The Tie bomber explodes making a huge explosion. 1 down 2 to go.

"Kanan, Do you mind sneak behind the Tie bomber. We'll shoot him from the back and front" Said Ashoka. Kanan that gets behind the Tie bomber and shoot it. While the Tie bomber avoids the attack, the ghost makes a sudden appearance in front of the Tie. The pilot is shocked and flies the Tie up. But Kanan shoots the Tie and it explodes in front of the ghost. 1 left.

"Everyone, surround the Tie !" Said Ezra. The Tie gets surrounded and Ezra blasts it into pieces.

"Good job everyone, but we still need to destroy that star destroyer," Commander Sato said. They all fly towards the ship and begin to fire. The Star destroyer activates the turrets and starting to shoot down phoenix squadron.

"3 A-wings down!" Phoenix 1 said. Some of the turrets are destroyed. But the remaining rapidly shoot the Rebels.

"Keep shooting! Make a distraction so the ghost and Specter 1 can blast the engine room" Said Hera

"Got it !" Zeb said. He and the remaining squad try to destroy the turrets. The ghost got hit on the engine.

"Shields remaining 20 percent. can't have another 4 shots." Ashoka said.

"Hang on !" Hera said. The ghost gets closer to the engine room.

 **00:01:36**

 **At the rebels ship**

When she arrives, Sabine saw an imperial pilot aiming his blaster at the bomb. She runs toward him forgetting the bleeding wound.

"NO!" She yelled and push the pilot. Sabine takes the wires and ready to cut it. But the pilot takes her down. She struggles with the pilot. She punches him in the ribs and the pilot steps back.

"You'll regret that," The pilot said angrily. He run towards Sabine and punch her face. Thanking her helmet, she tackles him but he jumps, kicking her aside. She can't fight like this. Her right arm holding her waist and her left arm shoots the pilot. She can't shoot very straight because of the headache. The pilot charges at her and pins her to the wall.

"Specter 2! We can't make it in time" Kanan shouted through the com.

"Just hold on!" Hera said narrowing her eyes at the engine room.

 **00:00:54**

"What's more painful is when you punch on the wound !" The trooper hit her wound on her waist. She started to scream in pain. The blood slowly drips from the wet bandages. Sabine then takes her blaster and shot the trooper in the stomach. He falls backward pulling Sabine's arm. She pulls her arm from the trooper, but her injured shoulder makes a small crack. Sabine clenches her shoulder. She can't take it anymore.

" Shields is 5 percent!" Ashoka said. Chopper beeps panicking.

"Specter 2, Phoenix one is down!" Zeb yelled

"Just a little longer..." Hera said. They are almost in range.

 **00:00:15**

Sabine drags herself making a trail of blood. Falling when the pain starts to burn. At last after falling 2 times, she made it to the bomb. Panting, she takes the wire and the knife. She felt herself wants to faint but she forces herself to wake up.

"Shields is down! we can't have another shot from those turrets !" Commander Sato shouted.

"Almost there..." Hera said, gripping the steering more hard.

 **00:00:05**

Sabine put the knife under the three wire

 **00:00:04**

"Specter 2! NOW !" Said Kanan. But Hera doesn't say a word.

 **00:00:03**

The pilot wakes up and sees Sabine. He then aims his blasters to her back.

 **00:00:02**

"2 A-wings destroyed! They're only me and 2 other A-wings remaining! " Zeb shouted. He fires at the turrets and 2 turrets destroyed.

 **00:00:01**

"NOW!" The ghost and the Kanan shoot the engine room.

Sabine closes her eyes. She hopes that this is the right one. Slowly, she cuts it.

 **00:00:00**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The last thing Sabine feels, is the sound of big explosion ringing through her ears and a very pain burning sensation...

 **I know the bomb defusing thing is not right and I made it up. But at least I can make this chapter more intense...**

 **What happened? Who knows...**

 **Only time will tell...**

 **See you soon guys !**


	11. Lose hope

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long update. But hey, What's a good cliffhanger without waiting? I actually have a time limit to use the computer. Also, a dog bit me so yeah. It hurts.**

 **And I learned a lesson. When a dog only stands in front of you and not whipping his tail, don't hug or pat him.**

 **So let's get to the story!**

 **With the Ghost crew**

The sound of explosions...

The sight of a fire in a distance...

The moment of silence...

Ezra is shutting his eyes. He doesn't want to know what happened. The explosion is from the rebel ship or the destroyer. He opens his eyes and sees-

Fire...

"Guys..." Said Kanan quietly in the com. He doesn't believe what is in front of him. But it's actually real...

"We- We... WE DID IT !" Zeb shouted. They all yelled. The Rebellion is strong after all...

"Good job everyone. We're safe at last." Hera said.

"Yeah, the destroyer explodes and not the rebel ship. Guess the force is in our side." Ezra said. Looking at what's left of the destroyer.

"Phoenix 3 and 7, you may have a break at the rebel ship... We're just going to watch part of the empire burn." Commander Sato said satisfied with their work.

"Thankyou, sir..." The two A-wings return to the rebel base.

" Uh, is it just me or we forgetting something ?" Zeb said.

"Sabine! We forgot about her..." Hera face palmed.

"She actually did it, though. I knew we should trust her" Kanan said laughing.

"Ezra, you may do the honor," Ashoka said smiling.

"Sure..." He takes his com out and calls Sabine.

"Hey Specter 5, good job on taming the bomb. How're you doing in there." It is only static.

"Let me call her. Specter 5, are you alright ?" Still only static. Suddenly Ezra felt a slight headache. Kanan feels it too.

"Specter 6, do you feel that ?" Kanan asked.

"Somethings not right..." Ezra muttered. The com then beeps, but it isn't Sabine.

"Phoenix 3 to ghost" Fear is in his voice. Hera then answers him.

" This is ghost, What's wrong phoenix 3 ?"

"You may need to take a look at this." The ghost crew land into the bay and all look shocked.

A Tie Fighter.

"How did this get into my ship ?!" Commander Sato said.

"Maybe we didn't see this coming..." Zeb Answered.

"It was all a distraction. They lure us, and when we're a bit far from the ship, they deploy a Tie to take care of the bomb." Ashoka explains. They actually didn't see this coming. They all thought that the imperials are stupid enough only to destroy the cargo hold from outside.

"Well, that plan didn't work. I'm worried about Sabine. Come on!" Ezra said. He runs to the cargo hold with the others. And the first thing he saw was an imperial pilot.

"He's dead. But his gesture is aiming. And from that we can tell that the Imperial-"

"Sabine !" Ezra yelled from a distance cutting Kanan's explanation. They then realized there's a trail of blood. And it leads to-

Sabine...

Sabine was on the floor beside the bomb. a knife is beside her, and her left hand is holding three wires. The opened wounds make a small puddle of blood. Ezra runs towards and kneels beside her. He puts her head on his, removing her helmet. Her face is pale.

"No... no no no NO!" Ezra shouted. Kanan then runs to her other side and checks for pulse

"She's still alive. But not for long..."

"Zeb, take her to the med bay. Quick !" Hera said. Zeb then takes Sabine from Ezra's lap and carry her carefully while running to the med bay.

"It's okay Ezra. Come on..." Kanan put a hand on his shoulder. Ezra's eyes are full of tears. He doesn't want to lose another family. He doesn't want to lose Sabine. Ezra and Kanan stand up and follow the others. Zeb puts Sabine on the bed, making her upper body higher than her lower body.

"Ezra, call the doctor-"

"I'm already here captain Hera. And I've got bacta patches." Hera looks at the door, revealing the doctor ready to help. She let the doctor see Sabine's condition.

"She's losing a lot of blood, her wounds are worse than I thought. 2 blaster wound on the front and 1 at the back. Her shoulder joint have a little crack. Put a bcta patch on the wounds. Master Jarrus, give a blood transfer. Make sure her blood type is the same. Captain Hera, I need you to set her with the heart rate monitor. Lasat, always check her heart rate. Kid, stay beside her, and clean the blood. We need to do it quick !" They all do what they have to do. Sabine is been given full medical attention at this rate. Chopper even helps them.

"Her heart rate is slowing !" Zeb shouted. The doctor put the bacta patch on the wounds while holding the blood comes out. Ezra takes care of the scratches. The blood transfer is complete, but the wound is still not helping. Hera then holds then covers Sabine's shoulder with a bandage to keep it in place.

"We're losing her" Zeb shouted. Ezra holds her hand and hopes her to wake up.

"Sabine, please... Wake up!" His eyes fill with tears. They all can't do anything more than that. Now, there is only hope.

...

Suddenly, the monitor shows a flat line.

 **Did I broke your heart...? If I do, I'm sorry. You'll need to see the next chapter. I'm a good guy. I won't make you upset. I've already gave a spoiler to somebody... Hehe. Don't hate me, and till we meet again fellas !**


	12. There will always be Hope

**Woah ! You guys are hating me right now. I'm so sorry! And now from the reviews!**

 **Ichichi05- I'm sorry. I know how it feels. actually, you need to see this chapter... :D**

 **Janellexleo4eva- Yeah! Suspense! don't worry, I won't let you down. ;)**

 **AzulaBlue92- I actually did that! Don't worry, this chapter will be the determination! You'll see :)**

 **Guest- I have 4 things to say too!  
1\. thank you  
2\. you need to see this chapter. (Sorry no spoilers) ;)  
3\. May the force be with you too  
4.#stopthehate ! (I don't know why, but still, Stop The Hate guys XD)**

 **Guest- This chapter will make you say YESSSSS!**

 **all Guest-You guys just made my day. I'm sorry. You need to see this chapter though ;D**

 **Midnight Luna-That sentence. I know that! That's from the "last thing I heard"! XD love that story.**

 **Guest A.K.A Firehawk- I'll save you! *runs***

 **Let's get to the story! You won't believe it !**

* * *

"NO! Please, Sabine..." Her body limp and her hand losses from his hand. They all look hopeless... Zeb loses his best friend. She's just like his sister, companion, a friend in need. Sabine is always like a daughter to Hera. She always wants to help Sabine letting go her nightmares. They shared a mother and daughter bond. Even though Kanan never talks and make a bond with Sabine like the others, he knows that he can rely Sabine for the jobs. He misses her paint bombs and when the destroyer exploded, Kanan thinks it's much better if Sabine did it. Chopper doesn't have feelings, cause he's a droid. But Chopper knows how it feels to lose someone. When Kanan was captured, Chopper misses him. Now, Chopper loses his mando friend for real. He will miss her paint jobs, the way she never disagreed, and mess with him. Ezra...

He loses a part of his life. He never feels so empty before. Sabine is his best friend, a friend that can play with him, help him, encourage him in some ways. But now, she's gone. Ezra never wants to believe it. And yet, he never gives up trying...

"NO! COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Ezra shakes her weak body. Hoping her just to open her eyes. Suddenly, a hand holds his shoulder.

"Ezra..." He stops and looks back to his master.

"She's gone..." Kanan holds his shoulder, holding the tears. Ezra hugs his master, he cries on his chest. Kanan lets him. after what he'd been through, he needs to let it all out. after a minute, Ezra lets him go.

"I'm sorry for your lost. We've already do what we can." The doctor said. He leaves the med bay.

"Come on, Ashoka needs us on the bridge," Kanan and Hera are already at the door. Chopper is still at his side, looking at Sabine's lifeless body.

"You guys, just go first. I want to stay here." Ezra said. Kanan wants to say something, but Hera interrupted

"Kanan, just give Ezra some time..." with tears in her eyes, Hera, Kanan, and Zeb go to the bridge. Chopper still at Ezra's side, Chopper beeps, he just misses his mando.

"Hey, I know chop. I'll miss her as much as you do." Chopper grumbles and bump the heart monitor.

...

...

"Wait a second..."

The monitor shows a heart beat. Chopper hit it again and the monitor shows a flat line.

"Chopper hit it again" Chopper only beeps in confusion.

"Just hit it" Chopper hit it but it's still a flat line...

"Maybe I'm just hallucinating" Ezra sigh. He takes Sabine's helmet looking at the visor. He misses the last time she repaints it. Now it has burn marks all over it. He looks inside and sees a box.

"I wonder what's inside it..." Ezra wipes his tears and takes the box. There's a symbol on top of it. Not just an ordinary symbol, It's the symbol of Hope. The Star bird. They will never die, whenever it seems to be gone, it's actually renewing itself in the heart of a nova. the Symbol is divided into pieces. It's like a puzzle. The right wing is purple, and the left one is violet pink. The head is green, the neck is orange, and the center is light green. But the bottom piece is missing. It's the base, the thing that sustains the symbol. He remembered Sabine gave a blue piece to him yesterday. He takes it out from his pocket at puts it. It's perfect.

Suddenly, a hologram picture pops up in front of them. Chopper comes to Ezra's side and looks towards the photo.

It's a picture of them. The ghost crew, fighting the stormtroopers side by side. Even Chopper helps zapping them. They all look happy. Sabine isn't using her helmet. Kanan and Hera look into each others eyes, Zeb grins while pushing back the bucket heads with Chopper on top of him. And there are Sabine and Ezra, laughing while Sabine shoots the and Ezra deflecting it with his lightsaber. On top of them is the symbol of the Starbird. Ezra smiles while tears running down from his eyes. He sighs and close the holo picture. He stares at Sabine. He wishes that he can fight along her side again. Ezra then lets go of the memories and meditates. Chopper just stares at Sabine.

Suddenly, Ezra feels a slight signature. It was Sabine.

He gasps and open his eyes. It can't be, the monitor said she's gone. His emotions are mixed. The force tells him that Sabine is still there, but he can't feel her heart rate. What should he do... Should he trust the fact that she was gone or she is still alive?

Yes. He tells himself.

He trusts in the force, he- has faith in the force. And when the force tells him that she's alive, there is still hope.

 _Talk to her..._

A whisper comes to Ezra's ear. The force is telling him to talk, just say something to her even if this is the last thing he'll say to her. He comes closer and tells her.

"Hey Sabine, it's me, Ezra. The annoying boy from Lothal. I know you're still here, cause the force tells me so. If this is the last time, I just want you to know. That-That I LIKE YOU Okay !" He cries and looks down.

"When I first met you, it was just like, I'm safe around you. I've never feel that after my parents were taken. I just want you back! We need you- _I_ need you. I'm sorry that I was a coward. I'm sorry that I flirt with you. I'm sorry I've put a camera in the phantom. Losing Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and even you, It's just- just-  
I can't imagine it! I don't want to lose you ! I don't know what to do if you're gone. No one will sabotage, no one will make me a helmet paint job, and- no one will make any miracles. Things will be different and harder." Ezra sniffs and wipes his tears. Chopper pats his back, cheering him up, and saying that it would be okay...

"You're right, compared to the empire, we are not exactly anything ! We're only a crew, a team, and-" Ezra can't hold the tears anymore. He looks down and bit his lip.

"In some ways a family..." said someone completing the sentence.

...

...

...

Suddenly someone touches Ezra's hand. Ezra looks up slowly and-

he sees amber eyes looking at him with a smile. Chopper beeps in shock, twisting his head. Ezra's jaw drops. And there she is.

Sabine, the best mando friend he ever have.

"Your- You're ALIVE !" He hugs Sabine tightly, letting the tears flow. It's not a sad one, but it's a tears of joy. His friend is back.

"Hey, I'm hear. It's okay..." Sabine chuckled, letting him hug her. He's been through a lot and, he deserves it.

"They thought you were dead. They said that and I knew you weren't. I knew you're alive !" He let go of her. Chopper beeping want to have one too!

"Come hear you little bud..." Sabine kisses chopper in the head. He step back in shock, and then whirling around with his mechanical arms in the air. He never felt happy before. Ezra and Sabine laughs. not long, Ezra's com beeps.

"Ezra, we need you in the bridge now. You can come back after that." said Kanan with a sad voice. Ezra was about to speak, but Sabine takes the com from his hand.

"Sorry for the interrupt, but why can't I go too?" The com is full of silence. Then they heard them running.

"Sabine!" Hera shouted

"Hey Hera-" Hera is already hugging her tightly, but she let her this time. Ezra follows her and hugs her too. Kanan, can't believe that Sabine is still breathing, alive, and moving. He walks toward them and gives all of them a hug. Suddenly Zeb hugs them all almost lifting them up. chopper then beeps.

"Come on Chop, there's a space for you too" Said Sabine. Chopper beeps and hug her with his little mechanical arm. They all laugh. They were never close like this. Ashoka looks from the door smiling.

Now, they are a family. And this family, is strong. They have hope, they have sympathy to each other, they have a greater bond than others. This family stands by each other. Letting the galaxy knows that if we stand up together, we can fight the imperial, as a family. When someone messes with one of them, he messes with all of them. Together they serve, together they fall, together they stand up, and together...

They fight for the Rebellion and for the Republic...

And this family, have hope

Once they have hope,

There will always be hope...

This is the story,

Of a crew,

a team,

and a family named-

The Ghost Crew...

* * *

 **The End**

 **Wow, I think I'm gonna cry...**

 **Thank you guys for your support *sniff***

 **See you again next time...**


	13. more ?

**Hey, guys, I know this is a long time and this is not an update...**

 **I just want to thank you for the support. And I see on the reviews that you guys want more...**

 **So, I have a question...**

 **Do I need to make a sequel...?**

 **Tell me what you think. Maybe I can't update daily cause of school. But I'll do my best.**

 **I'm working on my other story called "A Bunch of What if?" you guys can see it!**

 **Maybe I'll tell you guys a hint for the sequel on this story, so prepare for guessing it!**


End file.
